


Pack Punishment

by PastebunAnon



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, M/M, Orgy, Pack Dynamics, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastebunAnon/pseuds/PastebunAnon
Summary: Remmy learns what happens to those who disrespect the Pack





	Pack Punishment

It had been so long since someone had done something serious enough to warrant a full blown "lesson" from the entire Pack, that everyone had almost forgotten what it entailed until Al strode into the lobby, slamming down a bag onto the coffee table and instantly leaping forward into Charlie's face, teeth bared as he gave a low but loud growl. "What the FUCK were you thinking?" He said loudly as no one else in the lobby dared to make a peep, watching as the fox sat there and took the verbal lashing that seemed to go on and on and on for minutes on end, even Remmy seemed shocked, for all the stupid shit he had managed to say, he'd never gotten this kind of treatment before... Nor did he know what the hell was going on. "How the hell did you not know better?" Al said with a kind of malice he had never heard in the wolfs voice before, a kind of cold, seething anger that sent a shiver up and down the length of his spine... This really was serious.

More surprising to him was the fact that Charlie seemed to be entirely unfazed by the screaming she was receiving, looking almost bored as she nodded silently to everything Al said with only the occasional "Yes, sir." when prompted for a response, from the yelling, Remmy finally began to piece together what had happened: Al had been on the phone with the alpha of another Pack a few blocks away, and she had decided that it would be an opportune time to make a joke about Al's "abilities" while they could hear her. Leading to this. Of all the things that Al could've possibly gotten this furious about, this seemed a little... innocuous? Hell, he could have imagined Avo making jokes like that on the regular and not getting into much, or if any, trouble at all. He however perked up when he heard Al finally stop yelling and walk over the door of the lobby with a low "So..." locking the door with an audible click, drawing the blinds over the window and the door.

"So...." Al said with the same, scary sounding tone as before... but with a slight smirk on his face? "I think you need to apologize to EVERYONE for making a joke about the Pack, does that sound about right to everyone?" Remmy watched as everyone in the lobby nodded in agreement, even Charlie herself... Why did she look so happy all of a sudden? What was very obviously a grin formed on the foxes face as she watched the entire Pack stand up and crowd around her, Remmy joining in, but unsure of what to do or say, but definitely wasn't expecting what Al was about to say "Well everyone, *dig in*" Were they about to fucking eat her? He was about to say something or turn around and run like hell until he watched Al reach forward and grab hold of the foxes shirt, easily ripping it off in one quick tug, his jaw could've hit the ground as his eyes got a good view of what was underneath, her breasts cupped by a very tight looking, frilly bra. He heard everyone gawk and whistle as Al said "So you *did* remember what I said from last time, huh." There was a last time? Remmy didn't have much time to dwell on that question as he realized that it was suddenly much, MUCH less clothed in the room all of a sudden, everyone but him having yanked their shirts off and were in various states of nudity. He stammered as he tried to understand what the hell was going on as he felt a sudden elbow hit him in the back, turning around to face Avo who was already grabbing hold of the back of his shirt.

"If you're gonna be part of the Pack fluff, you're gonna have to learn how we deal with... disrespect" She said with a grin as she grabbed hold of his now basically shredded shirt and tossed onto the pile that was forming on the side, feeling very very much exposed. He couldn't help but look around the room at the bodies of all of his packmates and the looks on their faces, they were all grinning at the fox still sitting on the couch, Betty and Avo toying with the straps of their bras, Anneke getting ahead of everyone else as she stripped her pants off and tossed them aside, the thong underneath already sopping wet, Marty sitting expectantly, tapping his foot against the ground with a scowl on his face... and an obvious bulge in his pants, Wolter sitting down on the couch next to her, a goofy grin on his face as he waited for some sort of go ahead. Everyone had gotten the memo about what was going on, except Remmy himself of course, he finally worked up the courage to ask the obvious question that was on his mind, "Uh... Guys?" He said, waiting for everyone to turn to face him. "What, uh, are we doing?". He expected Al to say something, or someone to at least give an explanation of any sort, but was instead met with a torrent of laughter that seemed to go on for an uncomfortably long amount of time, with various comments similar to "He doesn't know!" and "I thought he'd have gotten the point by now" passed around until Al finally lifted his paw and looked at Remmy with a smile "When someone does something that insults me, the pack or anything by extension they get to... apologize to all of us. If you, understand what I mean". Remmy gulped, he knew what Al meant... and as he looked around at all the various differently sized cleavages and bulges of his Pack mates, he felt the question that was in his throat go away... They all looked good, more good than he'd normally want to admit to himself, and as he watched them remove their pants and caught a whiff of the various different scents, smelled good too.

He barely even heard Al give the "growl" to begin as he heard Charlie moan, as a dozen paws suddenly grabbed hold of the foxes body in every spot they could grab, as the few garments that everyone else was wearing were quickly removed by eager and shaky paws of everyone in the Pack, Remmy could barely believe what he was seeing in front of him as everyone descended on the helplessly held up fox, everyone taking hold of a different part of her body and running wild with it, except for Al, who Remmy noted was underneath all of them, the Alpha's thick and throbbing length grinding along underneath her, her moans stifled by various tongues, fingers, and nipples and more being inserted into her mouth... And he was just standing their and gawking, that is until he felt Betty reach out and grab hold of his arm, pulling him quickly into the pile, he didn't know who was doing what, but in what was only a few moments he felt someone grab hold of his pants and underwear and yank them off like everyone else, he bleated as he felt someone grab hold of his rear and push him up into everyone, and before he even had time to comprehend, felt Charlies muzzle and tongue quickly wrap around the head of his length, quickly pushing down and back over and over and over again, it was *heaven*, the smell of all of the predators around him making his head feel hazy as he tried to keep himself together, feeling himself leak more and more into the foxes maw, enjoying the warmth and softness of the other girls breasts against his back and arms, the plumpness of the other guys sacks and lengths as they'd rub against different parts of his body occasionally while trying to get to the fox.

As Al reached out of the pile and grabbed into the bag, pulling out what was a very tall and imposing bottle of lube, watching him squirt a glob onto his massive, red, and oh so hard length and effortlessly plunge into the moaning and bucking foxes rear, and felt himself get pushed forward into her breasts, eagerly licking and giving them every kind of kiss, suck and more he could possibly give and imagine, Remmy decided that maybe being punished by the pack wasn't such a bad thing after all, and the taste of his Alpha's knot as he leaned down to give that a tentative kiss and lick, followed by another and another, only confirmed that fact. He didn't know how long it went on for, but by the time they were all set and done, Charlie was a hell of a lot more sticky then she was when they had started, the foxes pussy and hole filled to the brim with every members cum, her muzzle covered in pussy juice, lube all over her ass and tits... The most striking thing of all though, the contented grin on her face.


End file.
